DESCRIPTION: Nucleic acids are the core of life. The Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference has a played a key historical role in the development of molecular biology. In 2007, we continue the long tradition of mixing speakers in areas of DNA and RNA biology, chemistry and biophysics. These crossroads nurture innovation, creativity and discovery. The keynote speakers will be Elizabeth Blackburn, speaking on telomerase, and recent Nobel laureate, Roger Kornberg, speaking on transcription. The keynote lectures will open the meeting on Sunday evening. A total of 8 sessions will be held over the next 4 days, including many of the world's leading scientists in nucleic acids research. Topics will include transcription initiation and activation, recognition of DNA damage, DNA dynamics and the nucleosome, and telomeres and telomerase, translation and its regulation, splicing, RNA interference and ribozymes. While the sessions represent a broad survey of the nucleic acids field, each dives into considerable depth. An overview of the questions defining the frontier of each topic will be provided by the session chair. Sessions will occur in the morning and evening, with afternoons free for poster sessions and discussion among participants. The Nucleic Acids Gordon Conference has central importance in disseminating new information to the broader community of nucleic acid biologists and chemists, and is an important vehicle to engage students and young researchers into the community. . Nucleic acids are central to life and disease etiology. The nucleic acid Gordon Conference is a crossroads of discussion of key molecular issues in biology. The results of this meeting will be dissemination of knowledge that will yield eventual therapies for human disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]